


Wakanda Forever

by lilolilyrae



Series: Black Panther [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The events of Black Panther, POV General Okoye





	Wakanda Forever

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read yet, don't judge

  _She had never expected his betrayal._

_And no matter how she looked at it, tried to reason with herself that it was alright: he had betrayed her, her believes, and her country, and she could never look at him the same way again._

  
\--------------------

\--------------------

 

When King T'Challa fell, Okoye felt a part of herself break.

While she had always been loyal to the throne, the General had never felt that deeply about T'Chaka, hadn't grieved him as much. Partly, of course, because when he died she knew he would make place for a good successor, while now an outsider was claiming the throne. But also because she had grown up with T'Challa. While he had always been her Prince first, her friend second, she couldn't deny that a friendship had formed between her, T'Challa, and her beloved W'Kabi.  
T'Challa was truly her King, and after his first challenge she had been certain that that would be it, he would be King for a lifetime. He would be a great ruler, and Okoye would be happy to serve under his command.

She had thought that W'Kabi felt the same way, not just in his love for her, but also in what she felt for the King.  
Now she wonders more and more if she had been mistaken.  
Why did he have to bring that outsider here, leading to T'Challa's death?

  
Despite it all, she stays in her position as General of the Dora Milaje.  
She has to think about her country: just because she doesn't personally like the new King does not mean that she can just try and overthrow him.  
Revolutions tend to ensure the death of many innocent people, and Okoye is loyal to this country and its inhabitants just as much, if not more than to the throne.

  
She understands, however, why Nakia is furious with her. Part of her truly wishes she could leave with the spy.  
Perhaps she is too harsh in declining Nakia's offer, jealousy blinding her when hissing that she isn't a spy that can go wherever she pleases.

 

\-----

She misses Nakia nearly as much as grieves for T'Challa.

For now, though, she has to suppress all such feelings, has to deal with N'Jobu's son leading the council, has to try to save Wakanda from his ideas of war.

It seems like Nakia was right after all, it is possible Wakanda needs saving more than it needs serving right now.

  
It pains her to see Killmonger taking her country's technology for his war with the world.  
But she made her decision, the Dora Milaje would be serving the King.  
However, with this planning for an endless slaughter of more or less innocent people... can she truly keep standing here while this man is wrecking havoc on the world?  
And while her love is standing next to him, agreeing to the outsider's every move.  
She is torn apart.  
After starting her training as a Dora Milaje, she would have never guessed that one day, her loyalty to the throne would go against her love for her country.

 

\-----

 _He lives!_  
T'Challa isn't dead, the challenge therefore incomplete, and her mind no longer torn. 

Even after everything he did, she somehow still expects her beloved W'Kabi to be on her side for this. No matter his motivation, until now all he did had been fair and following the rules, just as she had been following them.  
Then instead, he makes his men attack the rightful King. In that moment she knows that W'Kabi is not her love anymore at all.

  
  
Standing encircled by border tribe soldiers, trapped together with the few remnants of the Dora Milaje and, more importantly, Nakia, somehow wearing the Dora uniform, she knows how she really feels and for whom.  
But she also knows she will not give in, will die trying, and while a part of her hopes that Nakia will not, another part wants them to go down together, as if ensuring that at least in Nakia, she wasn't mistaken.  
Shuri, though, she truly hopes will get out of this alive. The girl has a good heart just as she herself prides herself to have, but at sixteen you should not have to have any thoughts about dying a martyr's death.

Then the Jabari tribe is coming to their aid, and her thoughts are only focused on the battle.

When she sees W'Kabi target M'Baku with the rhino bull, she knows exactly what she has to do.  
Did He really think he could turn her animals against her?

Standing inbetween what used to be her one true love his taeget, she felt no fear at all.

'Would you really strike me dead, my love?'

'For Wakanda? In a heartbeat.'  
But by herself she thought: I will not carry the title of your 'love' any longer, for I no longer see you worthy of such claim.

That was a discussion for a more private atmosphere though, not for the battlefield.  
W'Kabi had to be calm to lay down his weapons and stop this misery.  
And he did.

  
All around her were the dead bodies of her own people.  
What an unnecessary waste of lives.

She takes a moment to look for Shuri and Nakia, both seeming relatively unharmed.

A part of her wants to jump right back into action, her position as General consists of more than just fighting, but also strategic planning and organising, and right now they need new women in the ranks of the Dora Milaje as fast as possible, so she can't just rest here...  
Then again, they don't even know who the King will be yet.  
Okoye has faith in T'Challa, but she couldn't say that it is one hundred percent. After all, it is a challenge purely in physical combat, and while T'challa is definitely the better King, the Killmonger is a soldier way more heavily trained than him.  
Maybe there should be some adjustments made to the challenge. Today showed her that it isn't always right to blindly follow tradition.

 

For now, she forces herself not to hurry.

They have brought medical attention to the injured.  
Taken care of the dead.  
Now all that is left to do is wait.

 

It is odd, standing there by the plane ramp, waiting for- one way or another- the Black Panther to reappear.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone interested in more of that dynamic? would all be in the same headcanon 'verse with Ross/T'challa
> 
> bookmark the series not the single fic!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
